


小女孩

by frances_sin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Rimming, Women's Underwear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frances_sin/pseuds/frances_sin
Summary: 哈利试图将他喝醉了的父亲和教父搬运回家，但是醉鬼们显然不怎么买账





	小女孩

**Author's Note:**

> warning:SBHP，含JPHP（fem!），ntr，drunk，dirtytalk，rimming，女装

在最后一个坐在他们对面的人扶着酒瓶摇摇晃晃趴在桌子上之后，哈利推醒仰头靠在沙发上睡着的詹姆，在男人茫然发散的眼神里叹了口气。

凌晨的酒吧里只有上夜班的年轻侍应生还保持着清醒，透过棕色的玻璃酒瓶，哈利能看到眼眶下有着浓重青黑的侍应生轻手轻脚地从吧台后走出，从东倒西歪的人群里托着盘子捡起一个个空了的酒瓶。深色的燕尾服上沾满了酒气，哈利看着他从身边走过，飘摇的后襟像是风中困倦的蝶。

“他比我好看吗？”西里斯捏着哈利的下颌执拗地迫使青年看向他，沙哑的声音像是在哈利似乎还回荡着碰杯声的耳廓里洒下又一杯酒。“该回家了。”哈利哭笑不得地掰开西里斯的手指低声说道。西里斯眨眼看着他，仰头含住他微张的双唇，好奇又贪婪地舔舐不休。果酒的绚烂和伏特加的辛辣被威士忌的麦香调和，在被酒精浸泡过的喉咙里酿出甜蜜的香气，冲击着哈利有些昏沉的大脑。

哈利已经想不起他是在多久之前带人结束假期前的最后一次外勤任务后，带着傲罗司里剩下的人来到这间酒吧，更搞不清楚他的到来为狂欢整夜后满地的酒瓶做出了多大贡献，不过事实上没人算得清这个，这间酒吧里只有他还醒着。倚在哈利身边的詹姆和踩着桌面大半个身子倒在沙发里的西里斯分担了大部分的酒精，这保证了他们不用在混乱一片的酒吧里住一整宿。哈利相当怀疑詹姆还能不能想起自己的脑子在哪里，至于总能在下一瓶酒递到哈利眼前时睁开眼睛扮演毫无醉意的醉鬼的西里斯，他越发明亮的双眼和越来越孩子气的行为已经说明了一切。两个越来越像大男孩的中年人对哈利能把他们拖回家这件事报以了十二万分的信任，或许他们没有，他们想在酒吧里睡下期待一场艳遇也说不定。

“哈莉……”詹姆显然又睡着了，他不知道梦见了什么，一边咂舌一边低笑着叫他的小女儿的名字。哈利被他的声音惊醒，从唇舌交缠中挣脱出来。

西里斯在哈利推开他后歪头看着哈利，始终没能长得和父辈们一样高挑的青年为将他扶起来披上外套费劲力气，倒在沙发里的男人抬起手臂自然地将他压向自己，混合着杜松子和威士忌味道的温热呼吸吹拂在哈利耳边。他趔趄着倒在男人身上仰起头，那双过分明亮的灰眼睛在迷离的酒气里像是一个幻觉。

“回家。”西里斯重复了一遍，握住哈利撑在他胸膛上的手，莫名爆发出一阵大笑。震耳的笑声没能惊醒醉醺醺的傲罗队员们，年轻人和中年人们一起陷入了甜蜜的睡眠。如果穆迪在这里他恐怕要拿手杖敲碎每一个人的头。哈利被这个想法逗笑了，他将西里斯从沙发上拉起，男人还没站稳就扯着他的手自顾自地走向酒吧大门，蛮不讲理的气势正与之前夺下哈利手中酒瓶导致他的衬衣被打湿时相同。

哈利跌跌撞撞地被拉着前行几步，才将横冲直撞的西里斯拽了回来。他踢开地上的爆破牌，女巫站在卡面上尖叫着被烧焦了头发，多余的火星溅到了西里斯的皮靴上，逗得他咧嘴一笑。哈利伸手去拉再次闭上眼沉睡的詹姆，在他还未触及他父亲的衬衣袖口之前，那双金褐色的眼睛忽然睁开，镜片后的双眼近乎贪婪的看着他，“你回来了？”男人哑声说着握上哈利的手，暧昧地摩挲他的掌心，带着薄茧的手指从掌心一直滑到他挽起的衣袖下的手肘，温热的体温和若有若无的摩挲中，哈利毫不怀疑自己在这赤裸裸的调情之下脸红了，但他没有甩开詹姆的手，反而借力拉起来了这个醉醺醺的男人。“回家了，詹姆。”

西里斯听到声音回头看向他们，被酒精浸泡整夜而发亮的灰眼睛在他们交握的手上停留了一刻，很快走到詹姆身边架起这个随时能瘫到地上的醉鬼，“伙计，你还念得出幻影移形咒吗？”

“大——大脚板？哈利呢？”詹姆把眼睛从哈利脸上扯开，大着舌头问道。

“他在你旁边。”

詹姆迷糊着回头，对哈利咧嘴一笑，“晚上好，宝贝儿？”他这轻佻的语气足够引起哈莉一记怒视。哈利越过他看到西里斯的眼睛，“我带詹姆回去，你现在感觉怎么样？”

西里斯歪了歪唇角，“我可不喜欢这个安排。”他伸出手像是要揉哈利的头发，手伸了一半，男人毫无征兆地歪倒在詹姆身上，带着哈利一起向前倒去。当哈利手忙脚乱地重新把瘫在地上的两个人拉起来时，西里斯已经完全睡着了。

老天啊。哈利简直难以想象在只有哈莉在家时是怎样将这两个到处添乱的醉鬼从酒吧挪回家的。

“好吧，你总能得到你想要的。”哈利叹了口气，将摊开四肢靠在沙发上沉睡的西里斯背了起来，“你最好别在到家前醒来，西里斯。”哈利转过头，看向嘟囔着“让我来背”挣扎着试图从地板上站起来的詹姆，伸手按住他的肩头，“在这里等我好吗，詹姆？我保证我很快回来。”

詹姆像被哈利按在肩头的手安抚了，“……好吧。”他看着倒在哈利背上睡着的西里斯，他的回答多少有些不情愿。这时的詹姆就像个没吃到心爱糖果的孩子。

“幻影移形。”哈利轻声念出咒语，在水管中被挤压成一团般的感受几乎让没喝多少酒的他在落地时吐出来。没等他抚平翻滚的胃袋，背上的西里斯就压了下来，哈利猝不及防地被压着跪倒在地毯上，铺天盖地的酒气将他锁在男人身下狭小的空间里，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在他耳边：“让詹姆一个人待在那里怎么样？”不知什么时候清醒了的西里斯握住他的手，像詹姆不久前做过的那样摩挲他的掌心，“你对着他脸红了，宝贝儿。”哈利战栗着感受到男人刻意用胯充满暗示性地挤压着他的臀瓣，沙哑的声音令人口干舌燥。

“别不讲理，西里斯。”哈利试图推开叼着他后颈皮肤反复吮吸的西里斯，“你知道他把我当成了哈莉。”

“所以你就配合的像哈莉一样脸红了吗？我的小女孩。”西里斯低笑，手滑进宽大的衬衫下抚摸他平坦的小腹，“这里是不是已经有了我们的孩子？”

“男巫是不会怀孕的。”哈利理智地反驳他，挣扎着侧过身，“好了，西里斯，去洗个澡，我得去接詹姆了。”

“他可以等哈莉去接。”西里斯放松了对哈利的压制让他完全躺下，“而我们该看看男巫到底会不会怀孕了。”

“就算你每次都坚持不戴套射进来，也不可能让男人怀孕。”哈利无奈地仰头吻了吻西里斯的脸颊，抓住了扯开他皮带伸进长裤里揉捏着他臀部的手。

“只是我们做的还不够多，宝贝。”西里斯侧头含住哈利的喉结，潮热的酒气熏染到哈利身上，“所以今天可以不戴……”哈利的拒绝还没说出口，就再没听到他的声音，变得平缓起来的呼吸沉沉的压在青年身上，一个可能性浮出了哈利的脑海。

“……西里斯？”西里斯含糊的咕哝声成为了唯一的应答。

“哈、哈莉！我回来了！”一声轻微的爆破声后，大着舌头的喊声在高锥克山谷波特家的另一个房间里响了起来。哈利几乎是下意识的低头看向埋头在他脖颈间的西里斯，男人闭着眼仍沉沉睡着，他松了口气，扶着西里斯的肩膀站起身。“现在你可以睡一觉了。”西里斯没有反驳，被哈利扶到了床上，倒进柔软的床铺间。

另一边的大呼小叫还是没有停下，哈利头痛地听到沉闷的撞击声不断传来，完全不用思考詹姆究竟撞到了哪里，醉成一滩泥的男人能够把自己完整的运回家已经是幸运无比，幻影移形后附带着的晕眩足够他撞到所有可以撞的角落。

“詹姆。”哈利拉开不断发出声响的哈莉卧室的门，正坐在地上抱着哈莉的枕头闷笑的詹姆听到声音看向他，“哈莉，你回来了？爸爸很想你。”哈利站在门口看着微笑着的父亲，一点也不想知道他“想”的具体内容会是什么。

“换身衣服吧，爸爸。你满身酒气。”哈利走近詹姆，从他怀里扯出那个枕头丢回床上。

“哦，是吗？”詹姆迟钝地低头看了看自己，拉住哈利的手站起身，“我觉得你这身衣服就不错，宝贝。”哈利警惕地甩开他的手向后退了一步，仍然没躲过压下来的高瘦男人的身体，“一回来就穿着爸爸衣服来勾引爸爸，嗯？”哈利双手被拉高扣在脑后，男人湿热的舔吻落在脸侧，“你换香水了，哈莉？”

“清醒点，詹姆！”哈利躲避着他的吻，抬腿踹了过去。刚刚还醉得晕晕乎乎的男人此时却分外灵活，詹姆握住他的小腿，宠溺地笑着看了哈利一眼，“想玩这个？”

冰冷的战栗感从哈利尾椎窜了上来。他蹬开詹姆的手，下一秒听到詹姆含糊地念道“力松劲泄。”

该死。哈利几乎是在尖叫了，“我不是哈莉！”

“当然。”詹姆轻笑着将哈利拉上床，本就被西里斯拉扯得松松垮垮的长裤被扯下，詹姆亲昵地拍了拍他的臀，“你是爸爸的小骚货，对不对？穿着爸爸内裤的小骚货，是在等爸爸干你吗？”

男人的手从身后包裹着哈利的腿间不断揉捏，完全不存在女性性器的皮肤下被他熟稔的动作炸出一片颤抖，“你是不是疯了，詹姆？！”说出口哈利才感受到自己的虚弱，愤怒的咆哮听起来和哀求没什么两样。

“只为你，宝贝。”詹姆从背后压上他，哑声回答，“不喜欢爸爸这样吗？”

“不！”哈利话没说完，之后的“哈莉明天才能回来”被男人伸进他口腔的手指搅成呜呜的咕哝，“我会让你喜欢的。”詹姆说道，“速速禁锢，”

透明的绳索从魔杖顶端吐出，飞快地以詹姆想要的方式将哈利绑在了床上。双腿跪着分开，额头压在掌心，双眼正对着腿间露出的空荡处的屈辱姿势让哈利涨红了脸，“速速禁锢。”他小声念道，魔杖随着长裤一起被扔开的他对这个咒语能够生效完全不抱期望。

“我越来越喜欢你的小屁股了，亲爱的。我是不是还没给你礼物？”詹姆跪在哈利身后扶着他的腰低声问道，哈利被他揉捏着臀肉的手逼得心里发冷。被褪到腿弯的底裤什么都遮不住，更见鬼的是，詹姆就像没有看到他腿间摇摇晃晃的疲软阴茎，仍然沉浸在欺负他刚回家的小女儿的幻觉里。

“好像放在这里了……”詹姆嘟哝着离开，哈利绷紧的神经几乎要在不断响起的抽皮带的声音和布料摩擦声中扯断。詹姆在哈莉的衣柜里翻找了一会，令人牙酸的拆包装盒的声音让哈利心里发凉，“詹姆？别玩了，放开我。”

“嘘……”詹姆踢开挂在腿上的长裤走回床边，手指压上哈利的唇，“还没开始就忍不住了？”哈利看到一两股丝带模样的织物被詹姆拿在手中穿过胯间，冰凉柔软的触感箍在哈利身上。“难道我买小了？”晕晕乎乎跪在他身后试图把丝带尾端打结的詹姆小声嘟囔，丝带在詹姆手中被用力勒紧，卡进臀缝的细软织物将臀瓣向两边分开，紧闭的后穴和阴茎完全暴露在身后的男人眼前。

“想让爸爸先喂哪张小嘴，宝贝？”詹姆跪在哈利身后，因过量的酒精而发抖的手始终没能将丝带绑在一起，他的尝试让丝带摩擦过不由自主收紧的穴口，哈利这时甚至有些感谢起禁锢着自己的绳索了，至少它们不会让腿软的他跪都跪不住，“你似乎胖了一些。”詹姆咕哝着说道，“但摸起来一样棒极了。”

“他的小屁股可不是你的，詹姆。”一个沙哑的声音在一旁响起，詹姆还没来得及说话，哈利只听到一声闷响，再看时身后已经变成了另一个男人。从双腿间看去只能看到他胸膛上一直蔓延到小腹的刺青，哈利无法抑制地屏住了呼吸，结结巴巴地叫他，“西、西里斯。”

“你穿上了小女孩的内裤，哈利。”西里斯低笑着伸手将丝带系好，完全不起遮挡作用的布料使男人轻而易举地伸手裹住哈利垂下的阴茎，他贴近暴露出的后穴，带着酒气的灼烫呼吸随着收缩被咬进哈利的身体，青年难以自制的在他的舔弄中发出一声喘息。哈利闭上眼努力忽略西里斯胯间的鼓起，“我们回房间去，西里斯。”

“不。”西里斯忽然松开圈着他阴茎的手，“你是我的小女孩吗，宝贝？”

“才不是。”哈利咽下一声因他过快的抽离而引发的抽气，压得极低的声音听起来倒像是在赌气。

西里斯的手环过他的腰，“你会是的。”他肯定地说道，唇贴在哈利的背脊上隔着衬衣一路落下湿热的吻，“我想在这里干你，等哈莉回来她会看见你穿着她的内裤被我操得跪都跪不稳……”

“别在这里。”

“你害怕了？”西里斯紧压着他低笑，过近的距离让哈利几乎能隔着几层布料清楚勾勒出压在他背上的勃起，灼热的温度令人恐惧又引发难言的渴求，男人像是发现了他内心的动摇，低头用舌尖在他的耳廓中搅动，湿漉漉的水声灌满了哈利的耳朵，他在原地颤抖，被禁锢着甚至连躲避都做不到，无力感中升起的抗拒被西里斯的下一句话打碎，“你害怕詹姆发现你，那个只在我面前展露的、真正的你。”西里斯肯定的说道，哈利本能般地预感到西里斯接下来的话不会是自己愿意听到的，他张了张嘴想要阻止，却被男人轻佻地捉住舌尖，两根手指压着舌根，呕吐感随即到来。

而西里斯藏在虚伪的关切下的尖刻嘲讽同时划开了哈利的皮肤，让他羞耻的内核暴露在空气之中，“你觉得詹姆会不会想知道，他的儿子是一个在我身下会怎样浪叫的荡妇？”西里斯一边说着一边抽出在听到这句话的一瞬间被收缩着的穴口咬紧的手指，哈利甚至隐约听到了分离时的气体爆破声。而按压着穴口的手指很快将分不清是从湿热内里勾出的液体还是他之前涂上的唾液的液体涂满了每一个褶皱，柔软的肌肉推挤男人的手指，难以分辨究竟是吮吸还是排斥。身后的男人掌控着他，这个念头让哈利抗拒又隐隐承认着。西里斯的手揉捏着他紧实的臀，沙哑的伴着亲吻在哈利耳旁指出更多他无法反驳的真实，“只需要从地毯上爬起来詹姆就会发现，他的儿子是如此的渴望我、渴望我用我的手和老二填满他，渴望被我操到哭出来……他甚至会为此主动抬起屁股、摇摆着腰、像个十足的荡妇那样哀求我……”

哈利涨红了脸，羞恼地咬住口腔里肆无忌惮扫荡着的手指，西里斯扳着他的下颌从侧面对上他的双眼，“就像现在。”男人口腔里含着的酒气喷在哈利脸上，龙舌兰的辛辣热烈钻进他的身体，他已经不记得今天晚上是否有喝到这类酒。西里斯捏住哈利下颌的手指暧昧地摩挲青年发青的下颌，挨近他的鼻尖直视着哈利发出一阵低沉的轻笑，“你舔得就像含着我的老二，哈利。那是对你的聪明最好的奖品，是不是？”酒精或许同时在燃烧着他们的理智，哈利在他抽出手指后窒息般喘息，“别……”他抗拒地闭着眼，声音无力得像是在哀求，“别说了。”

哈利的软弱似乎让西里斯更加得意洋洋，“我说的都是事实。你这个机灵的小荡妇，你对我有多想干你的屁股简直不能再清楚啦。”他轻佻地拍打了一下哈利被抬高的屁股，青年猝不及防地惊叫出声，西里斯逗弄着已经在丝带间硬挺地贴着他小腹的阴茎，肆无忌惮地大笑起来，“我们天生一对，宝贝儿。”

“你他妈是个疯子，大脚板！”詹姆倒在地毯上愤怒地大叫，酒精将他压制在梦里，仍未醒来。

“闭嘴，尖头叉子。”西里斯压着哈利的身体向一边歪了一下，他扭头冲着另一个醉鬼吼了回去。“就好像他说的不对一样。”哈利小声嘟囔。

“你说什么？”西里斯有趣地扯了扯哈利涨红的脸庞，歪着头看他从下而上扫来一记瞪视。

“西里斯！”哈利抬高了声音叫他的名字，最后又在惊醒詹姆的担忧中压低，最后的抗拒被他们正在他父亲身旁的羞耻感挤出他的心脏，“我们回去，我知道你想要什么。”

“你以为你有选择吗，哈利？”西里斯压在他身上，紧贴着他后腰的胯部刻意地向前轻顶，暧昧地磨蹭着哈利被丝带勒紧的臀，“我以为你已经等不及让我干你了。”

“我想要你，西里斯。”哈利叹了口气，最初的咒语的力量正慢慢从他身体里消散，但身后火热的那个身体所唤起的另外一种瘫软却开始掌控他的身体。西里斯心满意足地抓紧了跪伏的青年的头发，“咒立停。”他含混的念道，绳索消失了。西里斯拉起哈利，近乎狂热的亲吻男孩带着薄红的侧脸，“好孩子。”只有在抖动的声音里和浓烈的酒气中才能感受到这个男人并未从酒精的幻觉里清醒，他带着薄茧的手指摩挲过哈利的颧骨，几乎擦出浅淡的红痕，“让我看清楚你，宝贝。”西里斯粗鲁地将他翻过身，手掌推着哈利的大腿内侧催促着他分开双腿。还没有从被父亲束缚了的惊吓中完全清醒的哈利被这场散发着威士忌气味的旋风裹挟，没来得及挣脱就已经身处迷乱的中心。

哈利仰着头和西里斯接吻，年长者充满控制欲地完全压制着他的反应，又因他的小声呜咽而放松禁锢，迷恋地被嘴唇被吮吸得一片晶亮的哈利眼睛里浮出的水雾，哈利迷茫的眨眼，微微分开的双唇就像在要求下一次的亲吻，无辜而茫然的神情对于被酒精麻痹了大脑的西里斯有着致命的诱惑力。

“你现在看起来完全是个小女孩了。”西里斯哑声说道，他稍稍后撤，跪坐在哈利分开的双腿间自下而上地仔细端详身上只剩下他的衬衫和一条小的可怜的底裤的哈利。那条显然过分小了的女式底裤意外的适合成年后仍保持着少年般体型的青年，浅粉的丝带勒紧了他的身体，让小腹和前端半硬的阴茎被更好的凸显出来，西里斯不用思考也知道身后被分开的臀部又是怎样一番景象，他拉扯着丝带上纯白的蕾丝花边，这时才显出几分醉意，“只、只能穿给我看。”

在他的注视下羞耻得别过脸去的哈利微不可查地点了点头。西里斯再次俯身亲吻青年从衬衫里裸露出的皮肤，并在犬齿的撕咬中让那些蜜色的皮肤更多的露出，他的唇舌覆盖在哈利胸膛上隐约透出的嫣红上，粗粝的舌面透过湿透的布料将一丝一毫的颤栗施加于已经变得坚硬的肉粒，他的亲吻像是有一种奇异的魔力，代替了已经不复存在的力松劲泄让哈利只能感受到越来越强烈的眩晕和渴望，“西里斯。”哈利勾着男人的小腿哑声叫他的名字，在西里斯像一只真正的大狗一样用鼻子拱着他颈侧时轻轻发抖。男人尖利的犬齿隔着皮肤贴在他的血管之上，野兽般嗅着他发丝里散发出的干净的阳光味道。

“你闻起来像是森林里的小鹿，身上还带着胎生的血气和奶香。”西里斯终于在哈利反复拉扯他的头发后离开了青年的脖颈，他亲昵的亲吻哈利的鼻尖，低声宣布了他的结论。

“不是小女孩了吗？”哈利有些不服气的问道。

西里斯从喉咙里爆发了一阵大笑，被他踢到地上的詹姆模模糊糊地发出了一两声抗议，但叠在一起的两个人谁都没有注意。“不，当然不。你是小牝鹿。”西里斯低头含住哈利的唇瓣，在哈利因后穴的触碰而退缩时捉住他的舌尖吮吸，“老天啊，小女孩怎么比得上你。你又紧又热，哈利。”被分开勒紧的臀瓣让中间被侵入的感觉愈发清晰，哈利喘息着哼了一声，“看来你知道小女孩是什么样，西里斯？”

“你不就是我的小女孩吗？”西里斯的灰眼睛似笑非笑地盯着他，男人直起腰扯开皮带扣的金属响声让哈利的神经一瞬间绷紧，西里斯很快重新接近了他，灼热的顶端顶在入口，哑声问道，“还是说，你更愿意做我的小母狗？”

哈利几乎被他逼疯。“老天啊，西里斯！”哈利喊了出来，已经完全忘了他们并不在自己的卧室里，“是什么就这么重要吗？”

“你以为我在和你开玩笑吗，哈利？我会的，我会操到你变成小女孩怀上我的孩子。”西里斯眨眨眼，凶狠地顶进了柔软的甬道。

…… 

哈莉踏上英国的土地时已经是凌晨四点。少女拎着属于她的火弩箭二代站在机场空荡荡的大厅里打了个哈欠，谁能想到向来晚点的英美航线会有一天提前到达呢？哈莉整理了一下头发，在角落里幻影移形。

高锥克山谷此时正是最安静的时刻，巫师们家养的动物们几乎都陷入了沉眠，而离魔法部上班的时间还有很久，至于老人们起床吃早点，那已经是更远的时间了。

轻微的爆破声响在波特家客厅里，甩脱在地上带着浓烈酒气的外套充分说明了不久前傲罗司聚会消耗了多少酒精，哈莉把火弩箭二代和自己的手提箱放在客厅一角，捡起外套扔进了盥洗室的脏衣篓。模糊的咕哝声从屋子的一边属于她的卧室中传来，在安静的清晨显得分外明显，哈莉轻而易举地辨认出这是詹姆的声音，探出头看到她父亲的造型时不由得一愣。

詹姆显然是被人揍了一拳，腮帮肿起来了一块，满是血丝的眼睛让他整个人看起来无比憔悴。男人像是刚从床上爬起来，只套了衬衫就摇摇晃晃地向盥洗室走来。看到灯光后过了一会詹姆才迟钝地眨了眨眼，涣散的眼神在哈莉脸上聚焦，“哈……哈莉？”

“老天，詹姆。你和西里斯又跟什么人打架了吗？”哈莉向前几步扶住了詹姆，担忧的看着困倦的男人，詹姆半靠在她身上摸了摸她的长发，挤出一个笑容，“都怪西里斯那个混账。”

一股不好的预感从哈莉心底升了上来。她踮起脚向詹姆身后望去，看清楚了床上交叠的两个人影后，不由得脸色古怪的看向詹姆，“你们……”

“你知道我爱的是你，哈莉。”詹姆捂着脸露出了牙疼般的表情。

END


End file.
